


Christmas Drabbles-  Ryan O'Reily/Miguel Alvarez(Oz)

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the adventdrabble prompts on insanejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan's Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the adventdrabble day 2 prompt of "Gingerbread men"

It started when Miguel mentioned that his sister had made some gingerbread men one Christmas and how good they were. It was just idle talk to pass the time. Ryan took it seriously, though. He adored Miguel, now that Cyril was gone. He decided he wanted to give Miguel gingerbread men. He found a recipe online and found that they had all the ingredients in the kitchen. He enlisted the help of Sister Pete to convince McManus that baking gingerbread men would be a good activity. He also convinced her to pick up some gumdrops and red hots for decorations. He was able to make icing and food coloring himself. McManus apparently had no objection because he was able to make them and get them decorated, even though some of the gingerbread men were pretty scary, sporting wounds, angry faces and the like. He shuddered to imagine the kind of cookie Adebisi would have created were he still alive.  
When he served the cookies with dinner, he made sure to give Miguel three and wrapped some up to take back to the pod.  
“So, “ he asked, trying to seem casual. “How did you like the cookies?”  
A light dawned on Miguel's face as he realized all that Ryan had plotted for his sake. He wrapped Ryan in a tight hug and whispered in his ear, “Te amo, Ryan. And I loved the cookies, too.”


	2. Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Adventdrabbles Day 3 prompt of "Candlelight"

Ryan always accompanied Miguel to church services, out of habit more than anything else. Any faith Ryan might have had once had long since abandoned him. Miguel still believed, though, and Ryan found his faith endearing. It was one of the many things that made Miguel the man he was and that was who Ryan was in love with. On Christmas Eve, Father Mukada had a candlelight service at midnight for any who wanted to attend and Miguel insisted on going. As they sat in the dark, watching the candlelight flicker through the cafeteria, Miguel turned and smiled at Ryan.


	3. Miguel's Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the advent drabble prompt day four "Tinsel"

After Ryan went to all the trouble with the gingerbread men, Miguel decided he had to do something special for Ryan. He enlisted the help of Sister Pete and managed to get hold of a table-top tree completely decorated including lights and tinsel. Ryan came into the pod and stopped, smiling. He felt Miguel wrap his arms around him from behind and the Latino's lips found the spot on Ryan's neck that always turned his knees to jelly.   
“Being in here sucks, especially around Christmas, “ Miguel whispered in his ear. “But it's easier dealing with it now that we're together.”  
Ryan turned and hugged Miguel in return. The Latino was certainly right about that.


	4. In Ryan's Bunk on Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for advent drabbles day 5 prompt of "Christmas market"

Miguel and Ryan had to think about what to give each other for Christmas. It wasn't as if they could run out to a Christmas market and pick up gifts. Sure, Ryan could bribe Murphy to bring a bag of Miguel's favorite suckers or Miguel could ask his mother or sisters to pick something up for Ryan but for the most part, they were forced to come up with hands on presents. Ryan loved giving Miguel back rubs as much as Miguel loved receiving them. On Christmas eve, Miguel lay in Ryan's bunk on the receiving end of one of the best massages that Ryan had ever given. Miguel moaned into the pillow at Ryan's touches and then pulled Ryan down for a passionate kiss.


	5. Miguel's Christmas Kissing Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for advent drabbles day 6 "Christmas Kissing Ball"

It went without saying that Ryan liked to watch Miguel suck on things. He liked it best when it was his cock, of course, but watching Miguel work a sucker provided a nice alternative(and sometimes foreplay). Ryan's obsessive reading of travel magazines led to him coming across a “Christmas Kissing Ball”. The way it looked in the magazine was stupid, but Ryan knew with a bit of trading, he could create something similar, for Miguel. With suckers.   
And so it was that Miguel received a balls stuffed with twenty-five suckers.  
“It's a Christmas Kissing Ball, “ said Ryan, smiling.  
“What the fuck is it for?” Miguel inquired.   
“Well, every time you eat a sucker, you have to give me a kiss. “  
“OK,” said Miguel, smiling.   
“And a blow-job,” Ryan added.   
Miguel raised an eyebrow at his sneaky lover.”I have suckers my sisters gave me, “ he pointed out. “I don't necessarily need your kissing ball.”  
Ryan looked so disappointed at this that Miguel laughed.   
“I'm just teasing. This is....creative of you, “ he smiled as he selected a sucker with a smirk and placed it in his mouth.   
Ryan swallowed down a groan.


	6. Secret Kisses are Sweeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For advent drabble prompt 7-"Kissing in the snow"

Ryan had always loved to kiss. Once he and Shannon had almost caught pneumonia because they stood outside for an hour and a half kissing in the snow. When he hooked up with Miguel, he soon realized that he found someone who loved kissing as much as he did. At first, they took every opportunity to kiss. They would sneak off to the storage closet by the Infirmary or the pantry nook by the kitchen. They would watch Miss Sally and sneak off under the stairs. Ryan thought that it might change once they moved into the same pod, but it was even worse. Sometimes it would be too hard to wait until lights out and they would have to hug the wall to hide what the were doing.   
Right now, the were both hiding in the spare pantry by the kitchen. Among boxes of crackers and cans of soup. They had smoked a joint and were both feeling dreamy, kissing back and forth, dueling their tongues.   
“I have to go, “ said Miguel. “I have to get back.”  
Ryan smiled and pulled Miguel down for one more kiss.


	7. Caroling in Oz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the advent drabble prompt for day 8- Caroling

One of the things Miguel loathed about the holidays was the absolutely horrid renditions of Christmas carols and songs that people would sing around him. Miguel was sensitive to bad music and listening to Ryan mangle Feliz Navidad was bad enough. Adebisi would sing a version of 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer' that had a tribal quality to it. McManus would sing off key and always goofy Christmas songs like 'Christmas don't be late', complete with the chipmunk voices.   
There were compensations, however. Sister Pete and Father Ray did a rendition of the Coventry carol that was beautiful and Sister Pete gave him some history on the song. The Irish(sans Ryan) could do a pretty decent rendition of the Wexford carol, especially if Murphy joined in. And Fiona did a perfectly lovely rendition of 'O Holy Night '.


	8. Speaking Without Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent drabble Prompt 9- "Eggnog"

McManus decided that eggnog would be made in the kitchens. They mixed eggs and sugar and milk and cinnamon and nutmeg and spices in the big mixer until it foamed. Then it was passed out to everyone as a holiday treat. Yes, McManus knew that some individuals would spike it, but who cared? It was the Christmas season. Ryan bribed a guard to allow him to deliver some of the eggnog to Miguel in the infirmary. Dr. Nathan frowned as he came in, but he didn't notice. He went straight to Miguel and held up the Styrofoam cup filled with the treat. Miguel smiled at Ryan with his eyes as he sipped and Ryan smiled with his mouth. They couldn't do anything here-in the open- but as he left, Ryan playfully punched Miguel on the shoulder.


	9. The Silence at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Advent drabble prompt of "Silent Night"

Christmas even in Em City. Miguel woke up and untangled himself from Ryan, getting up to use the toilet. It was silent and dark outside the pod, like always, and yet the silence felt much more profound. Miguel hated silence, he had had enough of that in Solitary. This was different. It felt...hopeful. Miguel knew that he was on the right track when he heard Ryan's sleepy voice.   
“Come back to bed, “ he said softly. Miguel complied and Ryan pulled him close, held him tight and kissed him.   
“The hacks don't care what we're doing tonight, “ Ryan whispered in his ear. “ We might as well take advantage of it.”   
Miguel agreed.


	10. Taking Care of Miguel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabbles prompt of "Christmas Ribbon"

Miguel procured some painkillers from the pharmacy and held them back for he and Ryan. They tended to stay away from drugs-Miguel was on enough medication as it was- and would only occasionally smoke a joint or pop a pill. Miguel had a sixth sense about when things would burst and usually made sure to be duly prepared. Ryan didn't mind lock-down as much as Miguel did. Miguel would get antsy and it helped to self medicate. When he got back to Em City, it wasn't long before what Miguel feared would happen, actually happened. They were locked down. Ryan was meeting with Sister Pete and they would have to bring him back. Miguel trudged into their pod and lay down on his bunk. Under his pillow, he felt a lump. When he turned over to look, he found that it was a small vial full of Valium and wrapped with a red Christmas ribbon. Ryan always knew what Miguel needed.


	11. Kitchen Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabbles day 15 prompt of " Roasting Chestnuts"

Miguel was surprised to see Ryan being escorted into the Infirmary. What had his Irishman done now?  
He was surprised to see several angry red burns on Ryan's arms. Dr. Nathan was approaching him warily, obviously dawdling.   
“I can tend O'Reily,” Miguel offered.   
“Just dress his burns and then I'll give him something for the pain. “  
“What the hell happened? “+  
“The Chestnuts exploded in the oven. I was in the line of fire.” Ryan explained.   
Miguel couldn't help it. He started laughing. Ryan frowned at him. “It's not funny.”   
Miguel leaned over and kissed Ryan's forehead.   
“I know it's not, baby. I'll get Dr. Nathan to give you some good drugs and if you hold on a minute, I'll have your burns dressed. Don't worry, I'll take care of you tonight”.   
Ryan smiled in spite of the pain.


	12. A Session with Sister Pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabble day 18 prompt of "Evergreen Pine tree" and Enchanted Jae's monthly drabble challenge with a prompt of " Christmas Greenery'

“Is something the matter, Ryan?” Sister Pete was concerned. Ryan O'Reily had been doing much better since Cyril's death. Sister Peter Marie knew that one of the reasons he was doing better was that he was sharing a pod with Miguel Alvarez. They both pretended they weren't involved, at first. Of course, everyone knew they were. Then, they had to get into a few fights and Ryan went to the hole, twice. Sister Pete knew that Ryan went to the hole for Miguel so his meds wouldn't be disrupted. And, he knew how being alone effected his Latino. Finally, they had settled into their current routine. They did what they pleased and fought anyone that said anything.  
“Not really. You know, holidays in this place?”  
“How is Miguel?”  
“Fine,” said Ryan. “He loves that tree that you helped him get for the pod.”  
“And do you?” She asked. “He wanted it to help cheer you up.”  
“It's fine. It's not a fragrant evergreen like on the outside, but it makes him happy. So, it makes me happy, “ the last was added in a low voice.  
Sister Pete smiled. It was necessary for Ryan to hide how much Miguel really meant to him, but he was also kind of modest about it. No matter, she had seen the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking.


	13. A Naked Miguel in a Santa Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabble prompt of " Santa hat"

Ryan slipped away to meet Miguel in their hiding place. Everything was pretty lax, this close to Christmas. He had greased the guard to make sure he and Miguel had at least an hour together.   
When he got to the storage closet, he was astounded at what he saw. Miguel was waiting for him, completely naked except for a Santa hat.   
“Hurry the fuck up, “ Miguel admonished him. “I've greased the guard for an hour.”  
“So have I, “ said Ryan. It seemed silly to grease the guards for time alone when they shared a pod but the extreme lack of privacy in Em City made it necessary. Sometimes they just had to get out of that fish bowl.   
Ryan did as Miguel asked and hurried to join his lover inside the supply closet. His eyes roamed over Miguel's compact, muscular form as he worked to get his clothes off, so that he could feel Miguel's skin rub against his own.   
“Fuck, you look sexy in that hat, “ Ryan gasped as he finally got his clothes off and reached for Miguel.


	14. Smuggled Icicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabble prompt of "icicle"

“Wait, “ Ryan gasped, trying to think beyond the sensation of naked skin sliding against each other.”I got Murphy to get us something,” he held out a baggie which contained an icicle.   
Miguel couldn't help it, he laughed. “Did Murphy know what you wanted it for?”  
“I'm not sure, “ said Ryan. “He kind of looked at me funny. “ Miguel knew that Murphy had the worst crush on Ryan and would do practically anything that he asked-within reason. He tried not to feel jealousy, but he also made sure not to look in their direction when the two of them were conferring.   
Miguel chuckled again. “What do you want me to do with this, baby?'” he asked in a husky voice.   
“Rub it on me and lick off the drops, “ Ryan's voice was just as husky. Miguel complied, loving the way that Ryan was arching into his touch. He knew that Ryan would want him to fuck him. When they first started their...partnership, they made a commitment to be completely equal. However, as things progressed, Miguel noticed that Ryan was more than willing to be the one on the bottom most of the time. He wanted it that way. Miguel knew enough not to question it. Instead, when Ryan asked, Miguel prepared hiim gently because he didn't want to hurt him.   
“Fuck, I love you, “ Miguel murmured as they moved together and then his eyes flew open because he hadn't really meant to say that out loud. The look on Ryan's face was worth it, though.


	15. Stolen Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabble prompt of "Christmas Cottage"

“I guess it's time to go, “ Ryan heard his watch beep and pulled himself away from Miguel. They had just been holding each other, basking in the afterglow.   
“This was very nice, “ said Miguel. He stood up and began to put on his clothes. Ryan looked up at his lover, taking in the various tattoos on Miguel's body. They were all covered except for the ones on Miguel's arms, as he wore cut off sleeves even in the winter, although he was pulling on a hooded sweatshirt over it.   
“It was, “ Ryan agreed. He stood and began to dress as well. “This was the perfect Christmas gift. Our own little 'Christmas cottage,' . The Irishman used finger quotes over the last phrase.   
Fully dressed, Ryan stretched and then pulled Miguel in for one more kiss. It didn't matter that they shared the same pod and would be seeing each other in a couple of hours. Ryan slipped out and back to the kitchen. He was able to finish the shift and no one said anything. Miguel went back to the infirmary. He was able to pilfer some pills- which made him happy. A bit of a Christmas treat for him and Ryan. When he was escorted back to Em City, he went straight to their pod. Ryan was laying on the top bunk, reading one of his travel magazines. Miguel slid into his bottom bunk and started the book he had gotten from the library. It only took a couple of minutes for Ryan to lose interest in his book and pull Miguel along as he searched for a decent card game.


	16. Fruitcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabble prompt of " Fruitcake" and the hardtime100 prompt of " Fruitcake".

“What the fuck is that?” Miguel eyed the brown thing lying on a napkin, with little black dots on it that looked like dead flies.   
“That is a fruitcake, “ said Ryan eloquently. Miguel eyed him suspiciously. Was his Irishman drunk?  
“Try some,” Ryan smiled.   
Miguel shook his head. “No fucking way am I putting that cake in my mouth. It looks disgusting.”  
Ryan took a bite and smiled. “Would I steer you wrong. Please, try it. “ He held up a piece.   
Ever since Torquemada, Miguel had a aversion to taking anything off anyone's fingers and Ryan knew this so Miguel knew he must be serious. He took the cake from Ryan's fingers,. It burned in an alcoholic way.   
“What the fuck?”  
“Liam Meany paid the Aryans off to let them through the mail room. Some family member made them. I heard they used a pint in every cake. “  
“What about the hacks?”  
“Gave them some too,” Ryan with one hand as he used the other to feed Miguel another piece. Miguel swallowed, gagging a bit at the burn and looked out. Sure enough, Mineo and Murphy had a slightly drunken look about them. It was Christmas.


	17. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabble prompt of "Hangover"

Ryan woke up with a groan. He could see that the lights were on but it had to be way past count. His head felt terrible and his tongue felt like it had grown fur. That damn cake. He hadn't felt this bad since...maybe the day he got arrested. He had been pretty messed up then.   
Something moved into his field of vision and it took Ryan a minute to decipher. Concerned brown eyes, heart tattoo on bicep...Miguel.   
“Hey, amante. Miguel's hand moved in and placed something in his mouth. Ryan dry-swallowed the pill.   
“What was that?”  
“Painkiller, from the hospital,” said Miguel. 'It should help with the headache. Mine went away pretty quick.” Miguel didn't add that he hadn't much of the cake. It had burned too much going down. They had more painkillers and Miguel wondered if Ryan might need two.   
“Have they called count yet?”  
“We're on lock-down, here in Em City. I think the hacks locked us down because they're hung over. “  
Ryan was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.   
“Meanie was sent to the hole, “ Miguel continued. “I think he was so drunk on cake that he'll spend the first three days just sleeping it off. “  
Ryan managed a chuckle. He found his headache receding, but his stomach felt queasy and he wanted to go back to sleep.   
“Come in here with me, “ he groaned.   
Miguel climbed up into the top bunk with Ryan and wrapped his arms around his lover. Ryan sighed happily as he slipped back into sleep.


End file.
